Messed up fairytails
by windwhisprer
Summary: this is a bunch of crap I did at 2 in the morning I dout it's even that funny read if you will but i wouldn't advise it
1. Default Chapter

This is going to be fun, my first humor thing on this sight I cant wait to see how his turns out. I will be refering to myself as "Windy" So if you see that it's me hehe onto the strory.

key:

Whoever: talking

windy; usually narrating

"this is an acion"

Naruto: God kill me

Sasuke: god kill her

Kakashi: this is going to be bad

Windy: shut up, we're starting our first story is little orange jacket kid.

Naruto: Oh crap

Windy: little orange jacket kid was skipping down the road, brining nice warm bread to his brother Itachi.

Naruto: Itachi's not my brother.

windy: I never said i was about you "stares at Sasuke"

Sasuke: Oh crap.

Windy: as I was saying, he was skipping down the road when he dicided to take a short cut through the feild you were skipping sining. "Waits for Sasuke to sing"

Sasuke: I'm not sining.

Windy: Yes you are

Sasuke: You cant make me

Windy; "snaps fingers and a rabid fangirl takles Sasuke"

Sasuke: I give I give!

Windy; "snaps fingers and fangirl disapears" Ok then sing.

Sasuke: If I sing then give me a better name

Windy: "Rolls eyes" Fine fine Dark sad emo kid

Sasuke: tralallla

Windy: I cant hear you.

Sasuke: Tralalalala.

Windy; Ok dark sad emo kid was traveling through the woods when he was attacked by a wolf.

Gaara: I hate you.

Windy; Now now be a good little sand ninja and attack Sasuke in the wolf coustume.

Gaara: Grrrrrrr.

Sasuke: Lets kill her

Gaara: no way I have way more fangirls then you do

Sasuke: wanna bet?

Windy; "clearts throught" Anyway, dark sad emo kid ran in fear of the wolf.

Sasuke: ahhhhhhhh

Gaara: gggrrrrrr

Windy; Sasuke "cough" I mean dark sad emo kid ran blindly until he tripped and fell into a hole

Gaara: Dumbass

Sasuke: Shut up Gaara

Windy: He waited in the hole until someone came along and found him

Ino: Hi Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke; shoot me

Sakura: Ino-pig Sasuke-kun is mine!

Windy: Hey! Your not in this story yet! "Sakura disapears" anyway, the traveler help dark sad emo kid out of th hole and puts him in a box to show her parents.

Sasuke: what kind of fucked up fairytail is this

windy: Read the title.

Sasuke: Oh ok

windy: I-the traveler takes dark sad emo kid hom in a box, to show her parents.

Temari: Welcome home!

Shikamaru: Oh crap

Ino: I hate you

Windy; heheheheheheh anyway, with showing her parents the dark sad emo kid he breaks out an runs away only to run into the gingerbread man

Naruto: Hey! I can eat myself!

Sasuke; great. "pushes inm lake"

Windy: Sasuke!

Naruito: Help"Gurgle""gurgle" me

windy: After killing the gingerbread man dark sad emo kid contiuted walking until he ran into mother goose

Tsunade: is this supposed to be funny?

Ssuke: hehehehe

Tsunade: what are you laughing at Uchiha.

Sasuke: Your wearing a dress

Tsunade: "looks down" oh I am so going to kill you "Points to windy"

Windy: Oh crap "Runs away from evil hokage"

Tsuande: I'm not evil

windy: "throws orchimaru mask" there you go

Tsunade: "growls"

Windy: Ok after speaking with mother goose dark sad emo kid follows her to the magical village of happy little elves.

Naruto: yay! I'm not dead!

Windy: I couldn't kill you "snuggles"

Naruto: cant...breath...

Neji: I hate you all...

windy: I get that alot anyway, Sasuke asks the happy little elves if they know Itachi

Sasuke: where th fuck is Itachi

Windy: sadly the happy little elves say thy dont know him

neji: how the fuck should we know?

windy: instead they shiow him to a place called the pumkin opatch to meet the great pumkin.

everyone:...

Windy: DO WHAT I SAY!

Neji and Naruto show Sasuke to the pumkin patch.

Neji: The great pumkin knows alll...

Naruto: we should build a statue of him and dance around.

everyone: O.o ...

Naruto: Too far?

Neji: "nods"

windy: suddenly the great pumkin rises from the ground

Jiraiya: hello everyone I the pumkin whatever I am bring you great news of Itachi,

Windy: tell us great pumkin.

Jiraiya: With the help of the shikon jewel he had won the shamn tournament

Neji: what

Sasuke: Itachi did what!

Naruto: I'm so lost

Windy: wrong story Jiraiya

Jiraiya: sorry whats my line?

Windy: forget it. Suddenly hanzel and greatle came running in

Hinata: call the horses

Sasuke: what?

Neji: hopeless

Jiraiya: where's greatle? or hanzle? whatever

Hinata: um Kiba took a nap "glace"

windy: "snaps fingers and kiba appears"

Kiba: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sasuke: "kicks Kiba"

windy;suddenly Naruto is bagged by an evil villian and kidnapped.

Everyobne: GASP!

Windy: see you next vchapter


	2. oh god

windy: Ok last time Naruto was bagged and kidnapped

Sasuke: ...

Windy: "clears throught"

Sasuke: What?

Windy: "sigh" why is it the pretty one are so stupid? Your the hero go save him.

Neji: Sasuke? A hero? Do you even watch the show?

Windy: yes

Kiba: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hinata: Sasuke is more of an evil villian then a hero

windy: I dont care not I have 4 fangirls on the phone if you dont save him they'll be in here in a second.

Sasuke: I'm going I'm going

HInata, Neji, jiraiya: can we come?

Kiba: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

windy: no you cannot

Hinata, Neji, Jiraiya: awwww "walk away kiba wakes up"

kiba: who? what? where? when? why? how? cheese!

Windy: go back to sleep "throws a rock at kiba knocking him unconcious"

Sasuke: can I at least take a break?

windy: no now go "starts hitting Sasuke with a stick"

Sasuke: I'm walking I'm walking

windy: "clears throught" ok Dark sad emo kid was walking down the road looking for the happy little elf when he came across a young boy

Lee: trade you my cow for something

Tenten dressed as a cow; thanks Lee

Sasuke: sorry but have you seen a scary looking man with a sack?

Lee: yea he came by and gave me this "holds out bag of condoms"

Windy: "cough" you wont be ... neading that "takes away"

Windy's brother: Yay! more! "grabs condom bag and runs away laughing.

Windy: ------U stupid pervert brother

Sasuke: where did he go?

Tenten: mooo

Lee: that way "points in a random direction"

Sasuke:... "walks in the direction"

Lee: hey wait! I'll give you Tenten for free she wont stop yelling at me

Tenten: "hits lee"

Lee: ow

windy: common Tenten lets go

Tenten: yay!

Sasuke: a horsy! "jumps on Tenten's back" Mush mush!

Tenten: I'm a cow not a horse

Sasuke: thats for sure.

windy: now accumpanyed by a cow dark sad emo kid contiutes his quest to find the heppy little elf along the way he meets up with a crying man

Gai: WAAHHHHH

Sasuke: oh god

Windy: ask him whats wrong

sasuke: whats wrong?

Gai: MY DAUGHTER WAS KIDNAPPED BY AN EVIL MAN!

Tenten: who and where did he go?

Gai: IT WAS A DARK MAN WITH A SACK AND HE CAME UP AND DRAGGED HER TOP THE 3 BEARS HOUSE

Sasuke: I bet he has Naru- I mean the happy little elf

Windy: now your getting into charcter

Sasuke: OMG I am O.O

Windy: lets go! "traveling music suddenly starts"

Tenten: WTF!

Windy: hey dont ruin the moment!

Sasuke: what moment?

Windy: they finally come across the three bears house and walk in, they come across 3 bowels of porage

Sasuke: FOOD! "starts eating it all"

Tenten: pig

Sasuke: cow

Windy; they go to thwe next room to find chairs.

Sasuke: who needs chairs?

Windy: then the house shakes and they run to the next room to find the evil villain with the mans daughter and the happy little elf

Naruto: hey Sasuke!

Kakashi dressed in a dress and pigtails: I hate you

Windy: I was wondering when that would hapen

Orchimaru: HAHAHAH you will never defet me!

Tenten: what do you want with Kakashi and Naruto!

Orchimaru: I'm going to turn them into shampoo

Everyone: O.o

Orchimaru: you dont get this kin of hair with just regular shampoo you know

Windy: sudden;y robin hood breaks in to save the day

Shino: do these tights make my butt look big

Sasuke: ------U oh god

Shino: To the rescue! "grabs a vine a swing down from a tree to trips and fall face flat on the ground"

Windy: we're all going to die


	3. Sasuke's what!

Windy: as I said before we're all going to die.

Shino: that hurt! T.T

Sasuke: can we get this over with?

Windy: your no fun. Sasuke suddenly finds a magic baseball bat that appears out of no where.

Sasuke: "Evil grin"

Orchimaru: this is going to hurt.

Windy: With the bat he manages to beat Orchimaru-

Orchimaru: hold it hold it hold it, that WASN'T in my contract.

Windy: Deal with it, it is now. Anyway he succsessfully beats Orchimaru unconcious.

Sasuke: "bets Orchimaru to death"

Shino: O.O he's evil.

Tenten: No duh.

Windy: The mans daughter (who we'll call Kakasa) Is greatful to dark sad emo kid and demands his hand in marrage.

Sasuke and Kakashi: O.o

Tenten: They make a cute couple.

Sasuke: "Starts beating Tenten with the bat"

Tenten: "Runs away"

Kakashi: You cant make me.

Windy: Fine fine but you "points to Sasuke" must escort her- er him- er it home.

Kakashi: T.T I'm so unloved.

Windy: deal with it. They finally bring Kakasa back to the vilage and her father is so happy to see her- er it alive.

Gai: KAKASHI I WAS SO WORRIED YOU WERE HURT!

Kakashi: You made him my dad? You sick freak.

Windy: common, dont you luv me a little?

Everyone. No!

Windy: thats lovely.

Sasuke: can we get on with this?

Windy: Ok ok Kakasa's father, invites them to a ball.

Gai: COME WITH ME AND MY DAUGHTER TO THE BALL!

Sasuke: OK JUST SHUT UP!

Gai: "squeak"

Windy: Apon arriving to the ball.

Tenten: What about getting changed.

Windy: Oh that all happens off scean

Everyone: oooooohhhhhhhhh

Windy: apon arriving at the ball, dark sad emo kid is spotted by a beatiful princess and is asked to dance.

Sakura: Wow! I'm pretty.

Windy: say your line.

Sakura: Oh ok Sasuke-kun wanna dance.

Sasuke: "pretends not to hear"

Windy: Dark sad emo kid aggrees because he knows if he doesn't that he'll be tackle by evil fangirls.

Sasuke: fine fine "writes windy down on his to kill list"

Naruto: what about me?

Windy: accually hanzle- er greatle- er Hinata wanted to dance with you.

Naruto: Hinata? Where?

Windy: She's supposed to be here.

Shino: I'm so lonely T.T

Windy: After the dance Sakura's parents make an anncoument.

Choji: Sakura will be married to dark sad emo kid.

Sasuke: O.O WTF?

Windy; Hey, thats not in the skript.

Choji: Thats what it says here.

Windy: Let me see that "Choji throws skript to windy and windy reads it over." hm well it looks like a suspicious re-write but I guess we'll just deal with it.

Sasuke: your kidding? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi: "Sneaks away"

Sakura: we'll e married and live long lives together and have 3 kids, 2 girls and one boy... "Sakura starts rambiling."

Sasuke: I don wanna marry her T.T

Shino: I do!

Naruto: I'm so lonely what ever happened to Hinata? T.T

Windy: uh Hinata... hehe she was um... got busy...yes very very busy hehehehehehehe "evil laughter"

Sasuke: I might as well close this, see you next chapter.


	4. whats going on here!

Windy: "Still laughing evily"

Sasuke: Ok, lets get out of here. "Grabs windy and Naruto and runs away"

Shino: Why does no one love me?

Sasuke: I'VE ONLY GOT TWO ARMS, AND SHE "POINTS TO WINDY" WILL KILLME AND IF I LEAVE HER BEHIND AND NARUTO... Ok ok I just plain dont like you.

Shino: Fine! I'm gonna go write emo poetry in a corner. "Runs away crying."

Sakura: Gaurds! Get back my Sasuke-kun! "Gaurds run at them"

Windy: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"breath"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah

Sasuke: gotta bolt! "Runs away with Naruto and windy. to soon winde up in a clearing."

Windy: haha and ha! Ok what's going on?

Naruto: T.T Sakura-chan went nutso

Windy: You didn't need her anyway... "Inches closer"

Naruto: "long stare" Is something going on here?

Windy: No not at all. "Plays with thumbs"

Sasuke: we have to get away from Sakura, she's gone bilistic.

Naruto: "Contiutes to stare at windy oddly"

Windy:"conitutes to play with thumbs"

Sasuke: HELLO! common people we have to go, what's our next stop?

Windy: Oh wait I have to do narrating warm ups. "Starts streaching"

Naruto: Is that neccisary?

Windy: Yup, ok After ditching the princess dark sad emo kid and the happy little elf ran into a clearing hoping to be safe from harm, but out of no where, 684932654163957863498698234689236543465986548965984659 evil ninja's come out to capture them

Sasuke: O.O what?

Naruto: oh crap

"Suddenly 68493265416295786349869648932648936598364896489 come out of no where and prepare to attack."

Sasuke: ----.----U I hate it when your right

Naruto: Accualy the numbers way off.

Windy: Dont make me hurt you.

Naruto: "Wimper" "The ninja's take the three of them baxck to the castle."

Sakura: put Sasuke-kun in his room and put the others in the dungon to be exicuted for curputing poor Sasuke-kun.

Naruto: Sakura-chan...T.T

Windy: O.O That wasn't in the skript

Sakura: "Throws skript" I re-wrote it

Windy: "reads over" oh I guess I really should have read father when I saw the suspicious re-write

Sakura: Exactly, now put them in the dungon!

background music: DUN DUN DUN!

Sasuke: "Throws a rock and breaks the backround music"

Backround music guy: Who's paying for that. "everyone points to Sakura"

Sakura: fine fine. "naruto and windy are taken to the prision and sasuke is taken to a room"

Naruto: Were gonna die T.T

Windy: we should saver our last moments alive. "shootches closer."

Naruto: "stares" hey! your the narrator! you can get us out of here!

Windy: I'm the narrator I say whats on the sheet I dont write anything

Naruto:... yes you do

Windy: Ok ok so I do, but just wait, I'm coutning on Sasuke to come and save us at the last moment.

Naruto:... do you-

Windy: yes yes I watch the show.

Naruto: then you should-

windy: I know I know Sasuke is evil and all but remeber this is all fucked up.

Naruto: ooohhhhhh so Sakura really isn't evil!

Windy: -.- yes she is

Naruto: damm

windy: Dont worry just stay cool and calm and we'll be fine

Gaurds: Time for your excicusion.

Windy: I DONT WANNA DIE! I DONT WANNA DIE! "Runs around in circles screaming"

Naruto: Oh god, next chapter hopefull we wont die.


	5. chapter 5

Gaurds: We have to take you to your death now.

Windy: T.T please I don wanna die!

Gaurds: "Drag windy and Naruto off to their deaths. and end up at a place to cut their heads off with a croud chearing an anouncer came out of no where with a m,icrophone."

Anouncer: Are you ready to kill some evil people! "Croud chears."

Naruto: You've got to be kidding me ----.----U

Windy: T.T I don wanna die.

Dark voice from no where: Put those poor souls down they didn't do anything wrong.

Windy: It's Sasuke! He came to save us.

Gaurds: No way he doesn't save people.

Naruto: It's- oh no.

Shino: Thats right! It';s me going to save the day!

Windy: Shino, go home.

Shino: T.T Fine then rot for all I care. "Runs away to go write emo poetry."

Naruto: Great now what?

Windy: Sasuke will save us!

Naruto: Will not.

Windy: Yea your right we're gonna die T.T

Naruto: Hey someone throw me a skript. "Some random person throws skript. Naruto writes things on it and hrows it to windy." There now we can get out of here.

Windy: "Reads over skrpit." Ok cool! "Clears throught" Suddenly a fair godmother comes to grant our hearo's (minus Sasuke) 1 wish.

Kankuro dressed as a fairy: I was owndering when I ould show up, meh not prince but I'll deal with it. what do you want?

Windy: Food!

Naruto" NO! get us (including Sasuke) As far away from here as possable.

Kankuro: Kay "Waves a wand and everyone is in a clearing, Sasuke is in a formal tuxiodo."

Naruto: WTF! Why do you lok like that?

Sasuke: She was dressing me like a doll. ---.---U

Windy: Ok then.,... time to gt on with this. "Grabs skript and starts reading." Ok next stop is the whitches house.

Sasuke: where's that?

Windy: Right in front of us.

Sasuke: Thats weird O.o

Naruto: Talk about it.

Windy: Well lets go! "Walks in."

Naruto and Sasuke: "Shrugs and walks in."

Kabuto: Hello my pretties!

Naruto: O.o

Sasuke: O.O

Windy: T.T it's so horrable.

Kabuto: have some cookies.

Naruto: ooooooo cookies. "eats cookies."

Sasuke: What the hell. "Eats cookie."

Windy: they could be poinsious and could kill us but what the hell. "Eats a cookie."

Naruto; These taste funky

Sasuke: They really do

Windy: Crap, shoulda gone with my theary of poinsioned. "The three fall to the ground Unconcious"

Kabuo: Muhuhahahahahahahahaha


	6. the three little pigs

They wake up in a cage and everything is 20 times the original size.

Sasuke: My head feels like a brick.

Naruto: Mine feels like two bricks.

Windy: Mine feels fine thank you.

Naruto: Where are we.

Sasuke: We were shrunk weren't we.

Windy:... "reading last chapter."

Sasuke: Windy? Hello?

Windy: T.T I just reilised something.

Naruto: What?

Windy: No one said thee hated me last chapter T.T

Sasuke:... You like being hated.

Windy: Of course not but it's kind of a tradition for every chapter. Who will say it this time!

Naruto: I hate you.

Windy: Yay! "hugs"

Naruto: Cant... breathe.,...

Sasuke: get a room will you? "Is looking around."

Windy: "Evil grin."

Naruto: Dont get any ideas!

Sasuke: Shut up you two and help me find out where we are.

Mysterious voice: FE FI FO FUM!

Sasuke: What now?

"A giant kiba walks in."

Naruto: ...

Windy:...

Sasuke:...

Kiba: I WILL EAT YOIUR SOUL!

Windy: WTF Sakura totally messed up my story "Reads through skrpit."

Sasuke: What'd she do?

Windy: It was supposed to be Tenten. "Contiutes reading."

Naruto: wasn't she a cow already?

Windy: Yea, but she was yelling at me for hours so I put her in as the giant.

Kiba: YEA AND YOU FORGOT ALL ABOUT ME!

Windy: I put you in as the wise man.

Naruto: Kiba... wise...?

Kiba: SHUT UP NARUTO YOUR HURTING YM FEELINGS!

Sasuke: The stop talking in captital letters it's quite nnying.

Kiba: Sorry, It's just fun

Sasuke: No it isn't

Windy: Kiba let me out. I';m goin g to kick Sakura's ass.

Kiba: Sorry Sakura-sama wants you to stay.

Windy:O.o I'm -Sama! Me! ME!

Sasuke: Great now he's curputing characters.

Naruto: What happened to Kabuto.

everyone: o.o ... ... ...

Windy: It says in the skript that he was kidnapped by the three little pigs.

Naruto: who are they.

Windy: "looks at watch." We should meet them abbbbooouuuutttt... ... ... ... ... Now.

three little pigs: We have come to kidnapp Ssuake-chan

Sasuke: What did you call me?

Moegi: And slay the vil giant

Naruto: Oh it's those three.

Konohamaru: Stay out of his Naruto I dont want to have to take your life.

Udon: Yea

Naruto: You kill me? Thats a laugh.

Windy: suddenly the three little pigs sprouted wings and flew towards the giant breating them with thei own superpowers.

Naruto and Sasuke: O.O

"Evereything windy says happens because I'm too lazy to write it out again but I'm probably writeing more then I would have to anyway."

Kiba; Owie...

Konohamaru: Now hand over Sasuke!

Udon: And I wont kill you.

Moegi: hi Naruto...

windy: "gggrrroooowwwlllll"

Naruto: we'd never hand over sasuke to the-

Windy: Here! "Hands over Sasuke and the three pigs disapear"

Naruto: WTF!

Windy: Meh, I ned something to do! Now to rescue Sasuke!


	7. another chapter

Naruto: How could you do that to poor Sasuke?

Windy: He was being all emo so I needed some time away from him

Naruto:...

Windy: Ok lets go

Naruto: Go where genius?

Windy: I was hoping you knew.

Naruto: I get stuck with the idiot. "re-writes skript."

"The three little pigs appeare with Sasuke."

Naruto: Trade you the narrotor for Sasuke."

Konohamaru:... Ok "hands over Sasuke and takes windy"

Windy: Backstabber!

Sasuke: what did you do that for?

Naruto: She was REALLY annoying.

Sasuke:... you are so going to be killed by fangirls.

Naruto: No way!

Sasuke: what makes you say that?

Naruto: I gave all my fan girls a tickety to hawaii they wont be comming back for a while.

Sasuke:... Smart.

Naruto: hehehehehe

Sasuke: we're supposed to get her back right?

Naruto: do we have to?

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: ...

Sakura: ...

Sasuke: O.O When did you get here!

Sakura: I flew airmiles.

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: now you shall be my husband!

Sasuke: "Pushes off random cliff that suddenly appeares"

Naruto: O.O Heartless!

Sasuke: duh! Do you watch the show?

Naruto... -.- I'm in the show.

Sasuke: "cough"

Naruto: anyway are we going to get her back or not?

Sasuke: I think we kinda have to

"suddenly out of no where Shikamaru appeares."

Naruto: "Confusion"

Shikamaru: Trublesome

Sauke: what the hell are you doing here?

Shikamaru: How the hell should I know

Sasuke: well if someone "cough"naruto"cough" Hadn't gotten rid of the narrator we would've known why he was here.

Shikamaru: You guys are idiots.

Naruto: you stand being with her for long

Sasuke: I've ben with her almost the entire time, she wasn't that bad.

Naruto: So it was just me?

Shikamaru: Yes, yes it was.

Sasuke: we might as well get her back

Naruo: I'm not.

"sasuke and Shikamaru bag Naruto and drag him off to a random place."

Shikamaru: Where are we now?

Sasuke: A random place suposidly.

Shikamaru: ahhhh

"suddeny out of no where the three pigs come out."

Konohamaru: How id you find out secret place?

Sasuke: Um we just found it

Shikamaru: Trublesome.

Naruto: (from inside bag) Where is Windy?

Moegi: We sold her.

Sasuke: where?

Konohamaru: We're not telling you!

Sasuke: "Grabs Konohamaru by the throat." Tell me.

Konohamaru: to the evil witch.

Shikamaru: who's that?

Naruto: 3 guesses.

Mysterious voice: You will never find out who!


	8. go read it

Sasuke: Now to find the evil which.

Shikamaru: Who is the evil which?

Naruto: um, I'm still in the bag.

Sasuke: "Kicks bag."

Naruto: Owie...

Shikamaru: Pass me the skrpit.

Sasuke:"Throws skript."

Shikamarui: Ah, it says the three heros suddenly find the house."looks up and a house appeares."

Naruto: This is fucked.

"Sasuke shikamaru, drag Naruto inside."

Shikamaru: Hello?

mysterious voice: I see you have found my lair.

Sasuke: It kind of found us.

Windy: Help!

"Person in black cloacks comes down the stairs with a sack."

Naruto: Oh now we'll never know who it is.

Shikamaru: O.O how'd you get out?

Naruto: How shoudl I know.

Person in black cloaks.: Now that you have found it I have to do this...

"Everyone prepares for the worst."

Person in black cloacks: Come and get me! "Jumps out window."

Everyone: O.o ...

Sauke: ...

Shikamaru:...

Naruto:...

Shikamaru: He- or it's getting away!

Sasuke: naruto, bet you five bucks it's a guy.

Naruto: Your on, beside's he jumped like a girl. No wait! I mean she, SHE!

Shikamaru: You guys are idiots.

Naruto: Of course we're idiots.

Sasuke: Your the bigger idiot.

Naruto: Am not

Sauke: are to!

Shikamaru: I'm getting a headache.


	9. chapter 9

Sasuke: So we're supposed to follow her?

Naruto: We dont have to.

Shikamaru: ...

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: Well we should get her anyway.

Naruto: Why?

Shikamaru: Cause if we dont then we'll be stuck here forever.

"Long drawn out no."

Naruto: Ok now where?

Sasuke: what freaking fairy tails do we have next?

Shikamaru: "Reads over skrpit." I hate the world.

Sasuke and Naruto: What what?

Random voice: Humpty dumpty sat on a wall humpty dumpty had a great fall...

Sasuke: Oh shit.

"Humpty dumpty comes into veiw and Naruto hides behind Saskue."

Sasuke: What the hell is your problem?

Naruto: I have a fear of oversized eggs.

Sasuke: Really now?

Naruto: Yes.

Sasuke: Hey humpty give Naruto here a big hug.

Humpty dumpty: Ok "Runs towards Naruto."

Naruto: O.O AHHHHHHHHHH! "Runs as fast as he can away from humpty dumpty. He comes back a few minutes later compleatly muddy with bnranches sticking out of his hair."

Sasuke: Have fun?

Naruto: I hate you.

Sasuke: Hahahahahaha

Shikamaru: NOw that that's overwith...

Naruto: No more giant eggs please..

"Shikamaru pauses, still reading the skript then crosses out a few lines."

Sasuke: What'd you cross out?

Shikamaru: You dont want to know.

Naruto:...

Sasuke:...

Naruto: What next?

Person in black cloacks.: Dammit you've found me again! "Is hiding under a leaf"

Shikamaru: -.- your not that hard to see.

Person in black cloacks: Curses.

Naruto: weirdo.

Person in black cloacks: But I am the one with windy so hah ha ha ha ah

Sasuke: Hey are you a gurl or a guy?

Naruto: Yea I want my five bucks now.

Person in black cloacks: ou really wanna know?

Sasuke and Naruto: Yes!

Person in black cloacks: "Reaches up for mask." My true identaty is...


End file.
